Love On The Run
by traceyaudette
Summary: Lindsey Barks, Melody Smith, Nicole James, Avery Joy Lowman, all the same person. AJ's latest could be her last, she's hiding out with her cousin until things blow over. An AU story. I don't own any part of SOA just my OC and story concept.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey Barks had been grifting since she was a young child. It had been really easy, she was able to keep lies straight, as she got older and had to come up with new identities, it was easy to keep them all straight. First it was her brothers and cousins for candy. As she got older it was for money to pay for things she wanted. In fact that's how she paid for her first car, and college education, she started out for her own selfish gain. Somewhere in her twenties after she obtained her degree, she started using her talent to help others. Any fees that her clients gave her, she would invest, so she could retire.

Her latest mark might be her last, it was suppose to be an easy job. Go in, retrieve the stolen funds from the construction company, never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd uncover a child porn, and human trafficking ring. She couldn't let those nasty bastards get away with it, she had turned all the information over to the Feds. She'd returned the stolen funds to the clients, she was leaving as the Feds showed up. The Barnaby brothers had caught her, their henchmen were the ones after her now.

She glanced in her rear view mirror and watched the monster truck rapidly approaching on her tail. She floored the gas pedal taking off, the truck was in hot pursuit. She glanced up and saw a man hanging out the window with a gun. _Son of a bitch!_ She ducked as a bullet shattered the back glass of her car. _Mother Fuckers!_ She sped up faster but the truck kept the pace, she couldn't shake them.

She came around a curve as another shot rang out, blowing out her tire. _Damn it to hell!_ She screamed as she saw the two bikers in her bath, she swerved to miss them, losing control of her car, she ran off the road going down an embankment. Her head slammed against the steering wheel, she let out several curse words. Grabbing her bug out back, she climbed out of the car and ran for the cover of the woods, she felt blood running down her face. She sat down on a rock and ripped the sleeve of her shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. She heard footsteps running down the hill, she got up to, looking around for a hiding place. _Fuck me running!_ Everything started spinning. _This is it, I"m a goner!_ Is the last thought she had before everything went black.

XXX

She woke up with a throbbing headache, her first thought was pain is good, means I'm not dead. Her second thought was, where in the hell am I? She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She slowly sat up, her head started pounding. She felt her forehead, it was stitched up. She put her feet on the floor looking for her bag, it was no where to be seen. _Son of a bitch! My whole world is in that bag!_ She thought, those bastards took it, she hoped they didn't find the secret compartment.

The door swung up, two men and a women walked in, they dropped her bag on the bed by her.

"Who are you?" The blonde guy asked.

"Lindsey Barks."

"Why were you being chased?" Asked the man with a Scottish accent.

"Misunderstanding."

The dark haired women starred down at Lindsey. "What kind of misunderstanding involves being shot at?"

"The kind where the Feds bust some nasty bastards for child porn and trafficking."

"What was your involvement?"

"I'm the one that discovered it, and turned them in. Thanks for saving me but I need to go!" She stood up and instantly regretted it. The Scott grabbed her around the waist and eased her back on the bed.

"I'm Chibs." He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you."

The women stepped forward. "I'm Gemma and this is my son Jax. You're welcome to stay, until your car is fixed."

"How bad is it?"

"It's fixable!" Jax said.

She smiled at the three of them. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I have some pissed off people looking for me. I don't want them coming here, after you!"

"It will be fine, it's safe here." Chibs said and winked at her.

"You feel up to a beer?" Jax asked.

"Always!" Lindsey slowly got up and followed them out of the room.

She walked out into a big room, full of men and half dressed women. She walked up to the bar and got a beer, she was sitting on a bar stool when the door opened and a man walked in. She turned, looking at the man that came in, she jumped off the bar stool and ran towards him.

"Happy!"

"AJ!"

The two embraced, Jax, Gemma, and Chibs looked at each other.

 **AN: This idea popped into my head this morning while I was trying to go to sleep. The story wouldn't leave me be, until I started writing it. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

AJ should have recognized the Cuts and known she would have been safe, she could have revealed her true identity. Happy had been a member of the Sons for as long as she could remember, he had been a Nomad. She didn't realize he had transferred to the Charming chapter until she'd seen his rocker. She felt eyes burning a hole into the back of her head, she knew she'd have to explain herself, to three people that had showed her kindness.

The 5'5 brunette took her cousin"s arm. "I have to explaining to do to your friends."

"What did you do AJ?"

"Introduced myself as on of my aliases."

"Why?"

"I was dazed and confused. I didn't see their Cuts, I didn't know if I was among friends or not."

He walked her to the bar, to where Gemma, Jax, and Chibs stood looking really pissed off. She couldn't blame them, Jax and Chibs saved her life, brought her back to the club, all three of them offered her sanctuary from whoever was chasing her and she had lied to them, well technically she hadn't but she didn't think they'd see it that way. She should probably, grab her back and get a bus ticket out of Charming and take her chances with the Barnaby brothers catching up with her.

"I'd like you guys to meet my cousin AJ."

The three of them, looked at her with cool gazes that boarded on distrust, and anger. Happy put a protective arm around her, she stared them straight in the eyes, not backing down with fear. She knew she had to explain herself to set things right. She took a deep breathe and just went for it.

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet and talk."

She was dragged to a conference type of room, Happy started to come in with them, she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I got myself into this, I'll get myself out. I appreciate you wanting to protect me Hap!" She hugged him and shut the door in his face.

Gemma, Jax, and Chibs were sitting at the table, she faced them slowly and began her story.

XXX

Zack and Llyod Barnaby sat in their safe house waiting for a phone call from Ed Moyers and Rowland Jones about Lindsey Barks. They had escaped the Feds, and were hiding out in the mountains, they had sent their bodyguards after the Barks women. They knew she was the one that had set them up, she had drained their contruction and other secret accounts before she had left. Transferring all accounts into a untraceable account, they wanted their money back, and any evidence she had on the child porn and trafficking ring.

Moyers and Jones had come up empty, they thought they had her, but a couple of bikers came to her rescue. They would track her down and bring her to the safe house. The Barnabys had a private investigator working overtime to dig up as much information as he could on Lindsey Barks. They wanted to know everything about her.

For now they'd sit back in their mountain mansion and relax, they still had millions she hadn't touched.

XXX

"My name is Avery Joy Lowman, AJ for short, Happy is my cousin, we were raised together. We're more like brother and sister then cousins. I have 20-30 alias, although on less now, Lindsey Barks will have to be burned. I've been girfting most of my life, it started out by me being able to talk my brothers and cousins out of candy and money. As I got older I started to perfect my talent, I've always been able to keep facts straight and remember things. I actually earned money for my first car, and my college tuition by grifting. I slowly started to invest my earnings, for retirement, after earning my degree, in my twenties I changed. Instead of grifting for my own selfish purposes, I started helping others. Those that had been cheated, forgotten, people that couldn't help themselves."

"Why lie about your name?" Jax asked.

"I was still dazed and confused from my accident. If I would have seen your Cuts, I would have known I was among family. I panicked, I wasn't sure where I landed."

"What about the men that were chasing you?" Chibs asked.

"Ed Moyers and Rowland Jones, they work for Ed and Liyod Barnaby, that part of my story was true. I'm just going to get my bag and catch a bus out. I don't want any of this to blow back on your club, or Happy. I'm tougher then I look, I can handle myself."

Gemma stood up, looking at her. "You aren't going anywhere!"

She strolled from the room, AJ watched her leave realizing she was a force to be reckoned with. "Just say the word, and I'm gone."

"You're staying put AJ, never know we might be able to use you." Jax looked at, his eyes had a menacing look, but then he winked at her.

"Thanks." She got up, leaving Jax and Chibs sitting at the table.

She walked out of the room and found Happy pacing back and forth looking nervous.

"It's all good cuz!" She hugged him tight around the neck.

"What did they say?"

"I'm sticking around for awhile, hope you want a house guest!"

"Let's drink and play some pool!"

She smiled at the suggestion of playing pool, she could stand to make a few bucks.

XXX

"Do you believe her Jackie?"

"I want to for Happy's sake."

"We need to get her checked out."

"I'll have Juice, do a background check."

Chibs sat back in his chair and thought about the women that had just left the room, She was 5'5, shoulder length dark hair, big hazel colored eyes, she had an angelic face, which made it hard to believe she could lie about anything. She was soft spoken, her lips were perfectly formed and pouty looking. She was nicely build, he had a chance to hold her body when he picked her up off the ground. She was muscular, yet soft at the same time, he would like to take time to explore her body some more, given the chance.

Jax and Chibs left Chapel to go out drink in the clubhouse room and hang out.

XXX

She'd lost about $150 to the curly haired guy, playing pool. Now time to bring it on home. "One more game, handsome? All or nothing?"

"Sure beautiful, but you've lost the last two games."

"I think my luck, is changing!"

"All right darlin, you break."

"Thank you!" She placed the Que ball in the spot she wanted it. "2 ball corner pocket." She had the game won in ten minutes leaving curly top starring after her. She picked up her money and shoved it in her pocket. "Another game?" He looked pretty miffed at her. "Hii, I'm AJ, Hap's cousin.'

"Hap, why didn't you tell me your cousin was a pool shark?"

Happy started laughing. "How do you think she bought her first car?"

Jax walked up, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Good job!"

"Thanks!" She walked over to the bar and got a beer. Chibs was leaning against the bar gazing at her.

"What other talents do you have, love."

She clinked her beer bottle to his, and winked "Aww now Chibs, The fun is discover'n for yourself!" She said with a perfect Scottish brogue, she raised her eyebrows at him before taking a drink of her beer. She walked off, he watched her as she walked away.

XXX

She grabbed her bag, and rode home on the back of Hap's bike. She was exhausted, it had been a long day. Her head was still hurting form the car accident from earlier. She kicked off her shoes and fell face first on the couch, she just wanted to sleep, for a week. She thought about her day, it hadn't ended the way she had planned. Her plan was to be in Hawaii, right now for a much deserved vacation as Nicole James. Thanks to the two assholes in the monster truck, that got blown to hell!

She was stuck in Charming for God knows how long, might as well have some damn fun while she was here. She's see what kind of trouble she could get into tomorrow, it would make the time go by faster. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

She was being shaken violently she pushed her hair out of her face and peeked one eye open. Happy was standing in front of the couch, smiling at her. She really hated how chipper he was in the morning, even as kids.

"Go way! I hate you!"

"Come on, we've got to go soon!"

"Where are we going?"

"I've got to guard Diosa."

"What's Diosa?"

"An escort service."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You tend to get into trouble when left to your own devices."

"And taking me to a brothel is going to keep me out of trouble?"

She rolled off the couch, heading to the shower. Spending the day at a brothel, could prove interesting, she was looking for some trouble. She could probably find some there. She didn't have much of a wardrobe to chose from, she'd have to do something about that, maybe a shopping trip. She looked in Hap's closet to see if maybe he had something that would do, who knows an over night guest might have left something. Nothing!

"AJ! Chibs dropped off your suit case!"

She did a little jump for joy, she had clothes. She walked out in a pair of boy shorts, with one of Hap's shirts thrown on, to get her suitcase, not expecting anyone but Hap to be there.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Chips leaning against the bar with a cup of coffee. "Morning Avery! Hap headed out, I'll give you a ride when you're ready." The way he said her name, made her shiver.

"Morning Chibs!" She went to drag her suitcase into the bedroom, it was heavy. Chibs picked it up and carried it in for her. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her, leaving the room.

She actually felt herself blushing, Avery Joy Lowman, didn't blush because men smiled at her, what the hell! She opened her suitcase and pulled out a black pair of jeans, red top, and boots. She pulled her hair back, and dabbed on some make up, she took a final look at herself and headed out the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yes." She slung her purse over her body and followed him out the door. She put on a pair of sunglasses, climbing on the bike behind Chibs. He handed her his helmet, she put it on. She wrapped her arms around his waist. _Christ!_ She could feel his body under his Cut, it felt amazing. _Don't go there! It would be fun to have a fling, but this is Hap's friend! Fucking his friends don't end well! Stop thinking about his body!_ She tried to think about anything but Chibs body, but the motorcycle ride wasn't helping matters. She tried to envision Sister Margret her high school math teacher,telling her she'd burn in hell, to keep her mind off of sex with Chibs. _Yeah, that didn't work!_


	3. Chapter 3

He parked his bike in front of Diosa, he got off and lent her a hand in getting off the bike. She lost her balance, his hands went around her waist to steady her.

"Easy."

"Thank you." She pulled off the helmet and handed it to him. She pulled the pins from her hair, running her fingers through her hair letting it flow freely down her back. She pulled off her sunglasses and dropped them in her purse, she followed him into the building. She had expected something gaudy, and trashy. She was surprised how elegant and classy Diosa was, it still was a brothel, but what are you going to do?

Chibs came to a sudden stop, AJ slammed into his back. _Christ! Did he forget how to walk? Did being surrounded by all the pussy, render him stupid? She heard that happened to some men._ She glared at his back.

"Sorry, Lass. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

She looked around, not seeing Happy anywhere she wondered what the hell was she suppose to do now, her cousin had left her in a brothel. An older Latino gentle men approached them, shaking Chibs hand.

"Nero, this is Avery Lowman, Hap's cousin. Avery, this is Nero." There he goes saying her name again and reeking havoc with her nervous system.

"Please call me AJ." He shook her hand and smiled at her.

"What brings you to Diosa AJ?"

"Apparently, my cousin thinks I need a babysitter." Nero laughed, inviting her to make herself at home.

Chibs sat down on the couch, watching her from across the room. She ordered herself a drink, sitting down at the bar to enjoy it. She spun around in the chair, glancing in Chibs general direction. She liked to scan the room, taking mental notes on everyone in the room. She saw a man coming near her, the hairs on the back of her neck, started to stand on end.

"Nikki? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry...you've mistaken me for someone else."

"No, you're Nicole James."

 _Fuck me running! Think!_ She saw Chibs sitting on the couch, she looked at the man, he was one of her marks from last year. "I'm sorry, your mistaken. My name is Joy.."

She got up walked over to the couch, sit down by Chibs and laid a kiss on him. His arms came around her, anchoring her to him. She felt his tongue in her mouth, his hands were in her hair. She pulled away, glancing behind her, she smiled at him, patted him on the face. "Thanks, you're a real pal! You just saved my ass!"

She got up, walking back to the bar, finishing her drink, Chibs stared after her with a confused look on his face.

XXX

Chibs sat on the couch, watching her walk back to the bar. Avery had just walked over and kissed him without warning. Her lips were soft, he could taste the sweetness of her drink on her lips. When he pulled her close to him, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to carry her to an empty room. Then just like that, she ended it, and walked away from him. She was a confusing as hell, he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

XXX

 _Holy shitballs! That was some kiss! Her lips were still tingling from it! Damn, when he pulled her to him, she thought she was going to lose it right then and there. She really wanted to drag him to an empty room, but she had to use every ounce of self control she had. Christ almighty! She needed to get laid but she couldn't risk taking chances and let her guard down._

Happy came out of the back smiling like the big ass that he is. "Hi cuz!"

"Ass!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you so grouchy?"

She rolled her eyes, walking out the front door. She was grabbed by the arm, and slammed against the wall. "Where's my money Nikki?"

"I'm not Nikki!"

"Oh you lie!" He went to hit her, she blocked his hand pushing it away. She shoved him away, she threw a right jab, then an upper left cut to the chin. "Fucking bitch!" He jumped up, grabbing her by the neck, pushing her against the wall.

She heard Chibs and Happy call her name. She applied pressure to his wrists, pushing his arms away, she dropped down from the wall, she stepped back and kicked him in the chest, he landed at the feet of Chibs and Happy. She walked out rubbing her neck.

"Who the hell is this AJ?" Happy asked.

"Unfortunate, part of my past."

"Why didn't you answer us?" Chibs asked.

"I was a little busy kicking his ass. Sorry!"

"Are you all right?" Chibs was looking at her.

"I'm fine."

"Chibs, would you mind taking her back to my house and keeping an eye on her."

"Aye, brother."

"Now, wait a damn minute! I don't need a babysitter! You two are really pissing me off!"

She started to walk off. _Damn men! She's just kicked some guys ass, and now Happy and Chibs acted like she couldn't take care of herself._ She was walking towards Happy's house when Chibs cut her off.

"Get on!"

"No thank you!"

"I wasn't asking!"

She crossed her arms, starring him down, daring him to make a move. She heard him curse, he climbed off his bike, he picked her up, sitting her on his bike. He placed the helmet on her head, fastening it. She tried to get off the bike, He grabbed her hands, pulling them around his waist. He started his motorcycle, forcing her to hold on to him. He took off towards Happy's house.

He pulled into the drive, she got off his bike, not waiting for help. She threw his helmet at him, slamming into the followed her, he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms kissing her. She was fighting him at first, but it felt so good, she just gave in and kissed him back. He picked her her, holding her against his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the couch, laying her down, he laid on top of her kissing her. His hands started to wonder up her shirt, the sound of another motorcycle pulling into the drive pulled them apart.

She sat up on the couch, and smoothed down her shirt. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm her nerves. Chibs was pacing back and forth, she'd love to know what he was thinking. She had a feeling if Happy hadn't chosen that very moment to come home, that there would have been no stopping them. Even though she knew she shouldn't get involved, even if it was just a fling. Kissing Chibs had felt really good, she hadn't had a good piece of ass in a long time. Just looking at him, she could tell he'd be damn good!

XXX

She lay down on the couch pouting, she was bored out of her mind. She had convinced Happy to let her stay home, she'd already cleaned his entire house, from top to bottom. She'd done his laundry, now she was laying on the couch. She pulled out her laptop, she needed to read emails, connect with some of her clients. She passed their names on to several of her colleagues, that were in her line of business. She explained that she wasn't able to take on any clients right now.

She heard a motorcycle pulling into the drive, she ignored it thinking it was Happy. There was a knock on the door, she rolled her eyes. "Come in!" She was still checking emails, she didn't bother looking up. Chibs was standing in front of her, she looked up at him.

"Do you really think it's safe, leaving the door unlocked?"

"I guess not." She was still working on emails.

Chibs took in her appearance, he clinched his jaw. She was sitting on the couch, wearing a tank top, boy shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun. He wanted to reach out, and release her hair, running his hands through it, pulling her face to his and kissing her. He wanted to pull her up off the couch, and carry her to the bedroom. She looked up at him, smiling at him, she shut her laptop, sitting it on the coffee table.

"What do you need Chibs?"

"There's a party at the club tonight. Hap is on a run, he'll be back later, I came to see if you wanted to go?"

"You could have called."

"Do you want to go or not?"

She smiled at him, and the frustration level in his voice. "What time does it start?"

"We can go, when you're ready."

She looked at her watch. "Give me thirty minutes." She stood up, pulled out her messy bun, shaking her hair loose. She walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Chibs sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands, Christ! He wanted her! He knew he probably should stay away from her, but he couldn't keep his distance. He knew it was just a matter of time, before it happened.

XXX

She pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, black boots, and a black corset top, she threw a red jacket with it. She did light make up, she braided her hair, she gave herself a once over and walked into the livingroom. Chibs was sitting on the couch, he stood up looking her over.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Aye."

She followed him outside, waited for him to climb on his bike, she put on his extra helmet, and climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight as he drove them to the club. He parked his bike along the side of the others, he got off, then helped her, she took off the helmet and handed it to him. He took her hand, leading her inside, she took her jacket off, hanging it up. She walked up to the bar, ordered a shot of whiskey, she threw it back.

One of the bikers from another Chapter came up and was taking to her, putting his hands on her like she was a sweetbutt or a croeater.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a sweetbutt to you? Hands to yourself asshole!" He ran his hand along her shoulder, she took his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Hands off!"

Chibs walked over and took maters into his own hand, and got ride of the guy.. "Maybe if you weren't dress like a croeater!"

She looked at him, her temper flaring, she picked up her drink and threw it in his face. She walked over to the door, grabbed her jacket and slammed out of the club. He was right behind her, he grabbed her arm trying to stop her. "Piss off!" She stormed out of the parking lot, walking back to Hap's the damn Scot could go screw himself.

She took off her boots, she was flat out moving. She's be damned if any man treated her the way he did, she heard a motorcycle coming up behind her. She turned, seeing it was Chibs, she turned down a side street to avoid him. She slammed into Hap's house she locked the door, she went into the bedroom changing clothes. She heard him beating on the door, she ignored him.

She laid down on the couch, covered up with a blanket, ignoring the angry Scot beating on the door.

"Damn it Avery! I know you're in there! Open the bloody door."

She continued laying on the couch ignoring him, she was hoping he'd go away. He kicked the door open, and stormed inside.

"What in the hell is your fucking problem?"

He picked her up in his arms, holding her against him, her feet were off the ground. He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her angrily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs went around his waist. They didn't hear the motorcycle riding into the drive, Happy was standing at the door.

"Stop kissing my cousin!"


	4. Chapter 4

David Jokerest looked at the picture that was being shoved under his nose by two huge men. "Have you seen this women?"

"Why? What's she done?"

"It's none of your concern, have you seen her."

"That's Nicole James. I saw her at a brothel in Modesto, yesterday. With some bikers."

Ed Moyers and Rowland Jones looked at the man sitting at the table. "Her name is Lindsey Barks."

"Truthfully, I don't know what her name is. She stole money from me, she's a grifter, I'm after her myself. Maybe we can help each other out!"

"Where did you see her last?" Ed asked.

"Diosa!"

XXX

They broke apart from each other, staring at Happy standing in the door way of his home. He didn't look really upset or mad, just shocked.

Chibs took a step forward. "I'm sorry my brother, I shouldn't have been kissing her."

AJ could feel the fires of anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. "Now, wait a damn minute! Why are you apologizing to him for? If I recall, your the one that called me a croeater tonight! I'm the one that you were kissing yesterday and again tonight!"

"It was wrong of me to do that, without checking if he was okay with it first!"

She was now at full on pissed off. "Make sure he was okay with it? Both of you can go piss on an electric fence!" She slammed into the bedroom, opening the door long enough to throw out a blanket and pillow. She slammed the door, locking it.

 _What a pompous ass! What did he think this was 1950 something, he had to check with her relative to see if it was okay for him to kiss her? Fuck me running! She had enough of Chibs Telford! Asshole! Apologizing to Happy for kissing me, what about feeling me up? Asshole!_ She laid down in bed, too angry to sleep, she laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.

XXX

Chibs and Happy stared at each other, then at the bedroom door. "It's all good brother. I was just shocked to see you with AJ."

"Avery, she has quite the temper."

"You have no idea, brother. Her brothers and I use to run when she'd get good and pissed. She's wild, unpredictable, and fearless; which scared us even more."

Chibs smiled thinking of the spitfire in the other room. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Just trying to warn you!"

They sat down on the couch, drinking a beer, the both glanced towards the bedroom door. Chibs smiled to himself thinking he was going to have fun trying to tame the little spitfire. Happy hoped his friend didn't get burned by his cousin.

XXX

Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, pissing her off, she was still pissed about last night. Her best bet, was to pack up, and get the hell out of Charming. First thing first, she needed some coffee before she could think clearly, and she needed to check her phone. She had left her purse in the livingroom last night, she dragged herself from the bed. She listened at the door, not hearing anything, she opened the door, walking out.

She bent down at the coffee table, picking up her purse, she dug through it finding her phone. She looked up, nearly dropping it, Chibs was leaned against the counter staring at her. She was wearing boy short panties, and a half t-shirt, she walked towards the kitchen brushing past him. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and brushed past him again, leaving the room and returning to the bedroom, she saw his eyes go hot with desire. Her facial expressions never changed, she shut and locked the bedroom door.

 _She knew she shouldn't have done it, playing with fire you almost always got burned, but it was damn well worth it! He was standing there so cocky, like he was king of the damn world. A little sweet revenge felt really good! Truthfully, she really wanted him to throw her up on the counter, and take her. She wouldn't mind playing with fire, as long as he was the one that she got to burn with._

XXX

It took all he had in him, not to throw her up on this counter and take her. Her hair was wild from just waking up, the way those shorts clung to her backside, that little top. She had brushed past him twice getting coffee, the second time nearly undid him. He was going to be very patient with this one, take his time. He heard the shower start to run, he went outside to smoke.

XXX

She let her hair air dry, she got dressed leaving the bedroom, Chibs was no where to be seen. She was disappointed, she had hoped he would have stuck around for awhile. She walked into the kitchen to find something to eat, she reached up to get a box of cereal out of the top of the cabinet. She couldn't quite reach it, she felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked up, he was reaching up, for the box of cereal, pulling it down he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"That stuff is bad for you, lass."

"So is drinking and smoking, but we all have our vices!"

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate it, the whole time Chibs kept his eyes on her. She rinsed her bowl, putting it in the dishwasher, she walked into the livingroom, and plopped down on the couch. She had no plans for the day, which might get her into trouble. Apparently, Chibs had nothing better to do then hang out, and babysit her. His phone rang, he stepped outside to answer it. She was bored out of her mind, she was use to being busy, working and doing things.

She heard motorcycles coming down the street, she got up, peeking out the door. There were five SAMCRO getting off their bikes, coming towards the house. Jax, Tig, and Hap, she didn't know the other two. They walked into the house, she sat up, looks like her day was looking up. She looked at their faces, Hap and Chibs didn't look happy. Jax, Tig, and the other two men, which she found out their names were Juice and Bobby looked nervous.

"What do you need me to do?"

Jax looked at her. "We need your help, getting a Mayan, away from a party tonight. We'll take care of the rest."

"I can do that, no problem. I just need to go to my storage unit in Stockton to pick up a few things."

"Chibs, can you run her out?"

"Aye!" He didn't look happy about it.

XXX

She got the location and time of the party, once the other bikers left, she and Chibs left for Stockton. She pulled out her key, opening the unit, he followed her in, it was more like a warehouse then a storage unit. She walked over to the racks of clothes, thumbing through them until she found the exact outfit she wanted. She settled for a red halter dress, and a jacket. She walked over to the shoe racked, pulling out some stilettos.

"Lass, those aren't practical if you have to run."

She smiled at him, she turned them over showing him the bottom. She flicked a switch at the top of the shoe, a blade shot out of the heel of the left shoe. She watched his eyes grow wide. She flipped the switch and retracted the blade. She flipped a switch on the right shoe and you could hear the hum of electricity, she pushed another button and he heard a zap.

"Make fun of my shoes now!"

"Not a chance!"

She walked over to the dressing table and thumbed through her jewelry, she picked out huge hoop earrings, and a necklace. She opened a file cabinet and picked out of file folder.

"I think I'll be Angel Martinez, tonight. I haven't been her for two years. She pulled out a purse from a wardrobe. "I'm ready to go."

"This is really impressive."

"Thanks, it took me years to acquire all of it. Only a few people now about it. Sometimes I hide out here, when I need to lay really low. I was on my way here, when I ran into trouble."

She shoved everything into a backpack, strapped it on, and walked out to Chibs bike. They headed back to Hap's so she could get ready, sitting in the drive was something for her to drive.

XXX

She arrived in Oakland, finding the party without any problem, it was a huge street party. She sought out the biker she was suppose to find, she danced around the street, calling attention to herself. She danced with several of the Mayans, before the one she wanted finally approached her.

 _About damn time!_ She flirted with him, she let him put his hands on her to some extreme, and kiss her. She led him down and abandoned alley way, expecting Jax and a few others to take over, they weren't there.

 _Well son of a bitch! Did they set her up, to see if she would be true to the club. Mother fuckers! She had been in worse situations before, the important thing was not to panic just yet. Just remain calm!_

She smiled coyly up at the biker. "What's your name big guy?"

"Michael."

"I'm Angel."

He started to get a little to fresh for her comfort. _Where the fuck are you guys all ready? She was beginning to think she really was set up!_ Michel pushed her to the ground and started to kiss her, pulling her clothes away. She reached down, turning on her taser, she sat her shoe on his throat, pushed the button and zapped him. He collapsed on top of her looking shocked. She pushed him off of her. She took her earrings off hooking them together, she pulled his arms behind his back and bound his hands. She reached up, tearing away a panel of her skirt, gagging him. She dragged him to his feet, she was parked a short distance away. She dragged him to the jeep, that Jax had provided for her, she threw him in. She took off her shoe, and zapped him again.

She walked to the side of the jeep, pulled out her bag and changed clothes, something she could move in; jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie. She picked up her phone and called Hap, straight to voice mail.

"Where the fuck are you assholes?"

She got in the jeep, driving though the streets of Oakland, she found the black van, that she knew was SAMCRO's. _What the fuck?_ She pulled out her full sized taser and slowly approached the van, she opened the door, Juice had been bound and gagged. She pulled her knife out and cut the ropes apart, pulling the tape away from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Juice asked her.

"I'm fine. Where in the fuck have you all been?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble. Everyone is looking for you!"

"Well I've been busy, getting your asshole!" She walked over and opened the back of the jeep. The Mayan popped out, and kicked her in the stomach. She went down on the ground, she took her legs and swept his out from underneath him, watching him plop on the ground. She zapped him with her taser, Juice helped her up from the ground.

"You okay AJ?"

"I'm fine. I'm going home."

"Wait for someone to go with you!"

"I'll be fine, no worries."

She climbed back into the jeep, heading back to Charming. She pulled all her stuff out and wen into Hap's house, she changed clothes, she had boy shorts and a sports bra on, looking at the bruise on her stomach. It hurt like a son of a bitch! She heard a motorcycle pull into the drive and the door open, she pulled on a button up pj shirt on, walking into the living room. Chibs was standing in the middle of the livingroom, looking a cross between pissed and worried.

"Why didn't you wait for an escort?"

"I just wanted to get home."

He looked down at her stomach and saw the boot print bruise. "Christ lass!"

"It doesn't hurt...that bad."

She was starring into his eyes, not able to read his thoughts. He cupped her face, leaning down he kissed her gently. "I'm glad you're okay. Get dressed, you're wanted at the club house."

She rolled her eyes, went into the bedroom, pulled on yoga pants, a t-shirt, and hoodie. She went to climb into the jeep and drive herself. Chibs put his hand on her shoulder. "You're to ride with me!" She rolled her eyes. but got on the back of his bike.

XXX

Ed picked up his phone calling his boss. "We've found her but there's a problem. She's being protected by SAMCRO!"


	5. Chapter 5

_She wondered what the hell she'd done wrong, to be summoned to the club house. She wasn't allowed to drive herself, she had to be taken there by another son. Whatever it was, she'd face it head on, she wasn't afraid of shit. She'd been in some scary situations and gotten out of them, without too much harm. She'd done what they asked and delivered the Mayan, what more did they want._

They pulled into the parking lot, Chibs got off his bike offering her his hand, she took it, climbing off the bike. She winced, her stomach muscles hurt, she was pretty sure the asshole had fractured her rib. The motorcycle ride didn't help matters, she took the helmet off, hanging it on the handle bars of his bike. She put her hand on her stomach and side, exhaling slowly.

Chibs noticed her wincing in pain, he put his hand in the small of her back. "Are you okay. Lass?"

She clinched her jaw. "I'm fucking peachy!" She walked towards the clubhouse, letting him follow her. The bike ride must have done something to her, she hurt like hell. She was having a hard time breathing, she couldn't show weakness, she had show how tough she really was. Chibs walked in behind her, took her hand and led her into Chapel.

The whole MC, was sitting around the table waiting for her. She took or attempted to take a deep breathe, she looked at each face, waiting. They started to applaud, she closed her eyes and pasted out, the pain was too much for her to take.

XXX

Chibs picked her up, carrying her to the table. "She took a kick to the stomach by that Mayan trash." He raised her shirt to show them the bruise.

Juice spoke up. "I saw her take the hit, she went down, she seemed okay, she took him out by sweeping his legs out from underneath him."

She came to, and realized all eyes were on her, and she was on Chibs lap. "Sorry, I think the fucker, broke my rib. I'm fine!"

She started to get up, to move away, his arms anchored her to his lap so she couldn't move away from him. She hurt to bad to struggle and move away from him, she just remained where she was. She sat there while the rest of the men asked her questions, she answered them. They went out to get drinks, she remained in Chibs lap. He was looking in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"I wasn't until after the ride over."

"Christ."

She cupped his face. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't even know I was hurt, I thought I was just a bruise."

He entwined his hands through her hair, pulling her face to his, kissing her. She opened her mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth, teasing him. She heard him groan, he shifted her on his lap. She cried out in pain, he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She slide off his lap, walking towards the door. "I'm fine." He pushed her gently against the wall.

He ran his hands under her shirt, feeling her ribs, she winced. "Aye, it's definitely broken." She was looking into his eyes again, damn that Mayan for breaking her rib.

XXX

Zack Barnaby drove to Charming himself, he was going to find Lindsey Barks or Nicole James, whatever her name was and drag her back to their cabin in the mountains. He'd done his homework and found that the Sons ran a garage called Teller-Morrow, that was his first stop. He pulled his Caddy into the parking lot, pulling the picture out he had of her.

He slowly made his way to the office, on of the men came out of the garage. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my wife. I was hoping you might have seen her. That's her car over there." He pointed to her car parked on the other side of the parking lot. He pulled out the picture showing the man. "Her name is Lindsey Barks, or she might be going by Nicole James."

Chibs took the picture, looking at it. "Haven't seen her. We towed that car in as abandoned."

Zack climbed into his Caddy, and drove off, his next stop was Diosa. He was going to find this little bitch, and make her pay.

XXX

Chibs walked back into the garage, grabbing Happy. "Is Avery at the house?"

"No, she's helping at Diosa. Why?"

"Someone was here, looking for her. Asking for Lindsey."

"Call Nero! Well go get her!"

XXX

AJ was walking through the main room of Diosa, when she saw the back of a familiar form of a man,talking to Nero. She froze in her place. She slowly turned, going back into Nero's office.

 _Don't panic! She looked around for an exit plan, nothing. Fuck me running! I've been in much tougher situations, I can get out of this. She wasn't going to sit here like a caged animal!_ She walked out of the office, and found one of the girls.

"I need to get out of here, now! Without being seen!"

The girl dragged her in one of the rooms, she smiled. Wigs, costumes, hats, BINGO! She applied heavy make up, put on a wig, and a hat for good measure, she changed into one of the costumes. She walked out into the main room, Zack Barnaby was still talking to Nero, she pranced right out the door, and into the street. She walked over to the jeep she'd been using, she climbed in and drove like a bat out of hell to Hap's house. She went into this house, locked the door, she didn't take her costume off until she was safe inside.

She relaxed on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief, she hadn't been there long when she heard motorcycles pulling into the drive. She peeked out the window, several Sons were out front, she pulled open the door, walking out front.

Jax grabbed her by the arms. "Are you okay?"

"I''m fine."

"Chibs and Hap are out looking for you!"

He pulled his phone out, calling them. Ten minutes later Chibs and Hap pulled into the drive, getting off their bikes, walking calmly up to her.

 _Hell, this can't be good! Happy looking calm, when she knows he's pissed. She knew there was going to be one hell of a screaming match about to go down. One look at Chibs face, his emotions were clear, you could see his anger coming from him. She wasn't exactly sure why they were pissed, she had gotten herself out of a sticky situation. How was she to know they were looking for her? She had to feel them both out to decide how she was going to play this one."_

"Where the hell have you been?" Hap demanded.

"Here and you?"

"Looking for you! Barnaby is looking for you, he has a picture, he came to TM!"

"He showed up to Diosa, so I split."

"Nero, never saw you leave!" Happy was glaring at her. "We thought he had you!"

"I wasn't recognizable when I left. When the fuck are you going to realize, I can take care of myself?"

The stood starring each other, she wasn't going to back down. "I'm suppose to take care of you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I'm meek and need protecting?"

"Damn it Avery! Stop being stubborn. It's been decided, there will be a Son with you at all times." Chibs looked at her calmly.

"Oh for Christ sake!" She rolled her eyes and slammed into the house.

 _This was going to be a huge pain in her ass! She was all ready trying not to be alone with Chibs, because she was afraid of losing control and falling into bed with him. She really did need a good lay, but not with him. She was afraid, it wouldn't be just a lay and then done. She felt she could easily loose her heart to him, and that was no good. She had lived her life, as she pleased, coming and going. She wasn't ready to settle down in one place, she liked her life the way it was, given the chance, she'd run._

XXX

She was loosing her fucking mind, it had been raining for three days because the over protective bikers thought she needed a babysitter, she'd been stuck at the clubhouse. She had cleaned the entire place from top to bottom, every inch of the place was clean. It was amazing how these men were slobs, they were really gross! Every bed had clean linens, every bathroom had been cleaned, she'd even cleaned the Chapel.

She was exhausted after her three day cleaning spree, she was sitting on one of the couches in the late afternoon reading a book. Some of the club members were wandering in, looking around. She glanced up from her book, watching Chibs sittting at the bar.

 _She started having thoughts of throwing him against the bar and kissing him, then dragging him to the rooms, throwing him on the bed and just going at it, to hell with the out come. Okay, time to go outside, for a naughty thought time out!_

He turned around, looking at her like he could read her mind, she was pretty sure if he could, she'd be on her way to one of the back rooms instead of outside to cool off. She went outside, it was still raining, she walked out, sitting on the picnic table. Chibs had followed her outside.

"What are you doing out here alone!"

"Really? Everyone is just inside!"

"You aren't suppose to be out by yourself!"

She felt frustrated on so many levels, she needed a way to release it or she might explode. "For Christ sake!" She stood up. a car came tearing into the lot, gun shots rang out. Chibs pushed her down, falling on top of her, the rest of the club came running out, with guns drawn. They shot the back of the car out, hitting the driver.

AJ wasn't moving, under Chibs, she was perfectly still, he rolled off of her, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed. "Avery, love?" He reached down, feeling for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief. She moaned, slowly opening her eyes, raising up on her elbows.

She looked up at him, before she could say anything he leaned down,kissing her, she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He pulled her up, in his arms, he broke the kiss off, as the club members walked back to them.

"AJ, you okay?" Hap asked.

"I'm good." She looked at Chibs.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm working this weekend and trying to do updates on my phone, not an easy task. Please R &R! Warning this is a very smutty chapter!**

She was sitting on a bar stool, nursing a beer, the club was in Chapel deciding what to do about her, like she was some sort of problem. She was tempted to just get up and leave. She had a hide out or safe house in every state, and in several countries, all she had to do was go to Stockton, pick up an identity, a set of keys and go. She had a feeling she wouldn't make it very far, since Chibs, knew about her warehouse. She sat patiently, waiting for her fate to be decided.

Hap was the first one out of the door, he walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "We are hiding you at the cabin. It's about a hour from here."

She tried talking him into letting her just leave on her own, telling him her idea of leaving the country, he wouldn't go for it, he told her that she was his responsibility. He also informed her that someone would be staying with her at the cabin, he hadn't told her who yet. She was secretly hoping it was Chibs, she knew if she was left alone with him, then it was done, she'd lose all her control, they'd be in bed before the end of the day. She was disappointed when Tig would be staying with her. She guessed it was just fate, stepping in and keeping her from doing something stupid.

She walked away from Hap, she walked towards her room, Chibs followed her back. She was packing her bag, getting ready to go, he stood in front of her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Tig, will take good care of you."

"I'm sure he will!" She looked up at him, waiting for him to say more.

"Are you sorry, it isn't me, going."

She was going to lie, and tell him that she didn't care who protected her, that it didn't matter. The truth was, it wasn't just that she wanted him, it was he did make her feel safe. She looked at him, she had nothing to loose, at this point. She closed her eyes, she took a deep breathe, before opening them again.

"Yes, I'm sorry it isn't you going to the cabin. I'm tired of denying the fact that I want you Filip. That every time I'm alone with you, I want nothing more then to be in bed with you. When you kiss me, I want more.."

She was roughly jerked into his arms, he lifted her up holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He backed up to the door, shutting and locking it. He carried her to the bed, her legs were wrapped around his waist. They fell on the bed, he was pulling off her jeans, she was ripping off her shirt, she reached up to undo his belt, her eyes never leaving his face. He shoved his jeans down, kicking out of them, he fell into the bed with her.

His lips enclosed around one of her nipples, she arched her back. He nudged her legs apart, slowly slipping inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts. He leaned down kissing her, he pulled her legs straight, slowing down the pace. She climaxed, he grabbed her hips pulling them towards him as he thrust in her one last time, finding his own climax he fell on top of her, both of them sweaty, and out of breathe.

 _Fuck me running! That was the best sex, She'd ever had!_ She laid there looking at him, hoping he couldn't read her thoughts. She could seriously do that a few hundred times more with him. She untangled herself from him, crawling from the bed, his hand clamped down on her arm pulling her back into bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get ready to leave."

"There's plenty of time!"

He pulled her next to him, kissing her, she opened her mouth kissing him back. She pulled away pulled away from him from the kiss, laying her head on his chest. She was struggling to get her thoughts straight, laying there in his arms.

She raised up, looking at his face, his eyes were closed. She eased from the bed, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water wash over her body, she lathered her body with soap, the shower door opened and Chibs stepped in with her.

She looked into his eyes, he cupped her face, gentlely kissing her. She stepped under the shower stream rinsing off the soap. She titled her head back, getting her hair wet, she turned around to get some shampoo. Turning back around she lathered her hair, she opened her eyes looking at Filip. His eyes were hot with desire. She leaned back rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

Filip growled, he picked her up holding her against the shower wall, in one swift motion he was inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him, teasing his tongue with hers. His movements were fast and hard, he leaned down sucking her nipple. She moaned his name, grabbing his hair. He slammed into her hard and fast both finding their climax at the same time. He held her, reaching over to turn off the shower.

He carried her out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her off. He grabbed a towel drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist. She dried off, rubbing lotion on her body, she pulled the towel off rubbing some on her back, or what she could reach. Filip took over and hit the spots, she couldn't reach.

"Where did you get this scar from?"

"Knife, freeing some orphans in Russia. Two hundred sticiches, well worth it."

"Christ! Does Hap know?"

"Of course not! He'd loose his shit, if he knew half the things I've done."

She walked into the bedroom, and started getting dressed. She started to pack her cloths, she went into the bathroom, to pack her toiletries. Filip walked into the bedroom getting dressed, she walked backed into the bedroom throwing her cosmetic bag into her suitcase, zipping it shut.

She looked at him hoping that this wasn't just a one or two time thing. She had no plans of staying in Charming, she couldn't get caught up in emotionally attachments like love, that's why on based on sexual attraction would work. A knock on the door broke through thoghts, she pulled open the door. Tig was standing on the other side looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, Tig?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes"

She pulled her suitcase up, to drag it out behind her. Tig grabbed it taking it out into the clubhouse, Filip stopped her, cupping her face.

"I'll be up at the cabin to relieve Tig in a few days."

"I'll see you then."

He caressed her face, leaned down kissing her. She picked up her jacket, walking out of the room, into the main part of the clubhouse. Hap was waiting for her, he grabbed her hugging her tight.

"Stay safe little cuz!" He kissed her forehead.

"Always!" She kissed his cheek and walked out of the clubhouse, and climbed into the black van. It was late, when they left. She sat back, thinking about her evening with Filip. She was looking forward to him coming out in a few days, hoping that they could continue with what they started. She looked out the window at the full moon and the stars, truth is she could use a vacation and rest. The last few jobs she'd taken had been rough on her body and soul.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, she dozed off to sleep. She was awakened by Tig cursing and swerving off the road on to a county road. She came awake bracing herself against the door, as ran off the road.

"What the fuck Tig?"

"We've got company!"

He parked the van, pulling his hand gun from the back of his Kutte. He pushed her down in the floor of the van.

"Stay here."

She rolled her eyes, looking around she found the sawed off shot gun under the seat, she picked it up, got out of the van, getting ready to help defend herself and Tig. She heard gun fire up the towards the road, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She walked away from the van, hiding behind a fallen log.

She saw a Mayan approach the van, pulling open the door, she took aim, shooting him in the knee. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground. She sat ready and waiting, she heard more gunfire towards the road.

She was crouched, low to the ground she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, a hand went around her mouth, another around her waist. She didn't panic, she relaxed, the grip loosened. She stomped on his instep, she elbowed his solar plexus, pushing out of his grip, she took the palm of her hand driving it into his nose, she kneed him in the groin. She picked up the gun, aiming it at him.

The Mayan recovered quickly standing up. "SAMCRO bitch!" He pulled out a gun from his Kutte aiming it at her, her gun was already aimed at him. They pulled the trigger at the same time, both falling to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Two seconds was the difference between life and death, because she was faster she lay underneath the dead biker. She could feel his blood and carnage flowing from his lifeless body onto hers. She pushed him off of her, standing up she pulled him into the bushes hiding his body. She went back picking up both guns, she hid in the bushes with the dead Mayan. It sounded like all hell was breaking loose near the road.

She heard running coming towards her, she picked up the hand gun, ready to fire. She couldn't make out who was running towards the van. She kept her hiding place, keeping silent, watching the men approach the van. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the back of the Kutte had a Reaper.

She heard Hap and Chibs call her name, she stepped out of her hiding place, they spun around aiming their guns at her. Chibs dropped his gun running to her side, grabbing her.

"Christ Avery! Where are you hit?" He started ripping her shirt away from her body.

She put her hands on top of his."It's not my blood...I'm not hit!"

Happy pulled her into his arms hugging her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Is Tig ok?"

"He was shot, he'll be fine. He's on his way back to Charming." Happy said.

Chibs grabbed her. "Why did you get out of the van?" He asked angrily.

She shoved out of his grip. "Because I didn't feel like being a sitting duck. Five minutes after I got out of the van, a Mayan showed up. He went right for the passenger's side of the van, after I shot him, another one grabbed me from behind. Two seconds is the difference between life and death. He's laying over there in the bushes!"

She walked over to the van, she climbed in opening her suitcase she found a clean clothes, she stripped changing into clean clothes. Shock finally taking over, her body began to shake, she clinched her jaw, willing the tears not to fall. She collapsed in a the back of the van crying. The back doors swung open, Chibs stood staring at her.

He pulled her to the edge of the door, he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her against his chest. She tried to fight against him but his hold was too strong. He pulled a flask from the inside of his Kutte, he unscrewed the cap and out it to her lips, she refused to take a drink.

"Avery love, take a drink."

She took the flask in her hand, taking a swig. It burned her throat, making her eyes water. She handed him the flask, he recapped it, slipping it back in his pocket. He helped her to the front of the van, setting her in the passenger's seat.

He climbed into the driver's seat pulling back to the road, Juice wad there with the flatbed. Chibs bike was loaded onto the back. Juice would follow them to the cabin, Chibs would be stating with AJ.

They still had another twenty minutes to the cabin, the whiskey had relaxed her, she feel asleep. Chibs pulled in front of the cabin and looked over at Avery. He got out of the van, and unlocked the cabin. Going back to the van, he carried her inside. She nestled her head against his chest, she opened her eyes briefly looking up at him.

"Thank you Filip." She laid her head back against his chest, going back to sleep.

XXX

Zack looked out the picture window, they had lost tabs on her. He knew now her name was Avery Lowman. There was a reward offered for any information leading to her whereabouts or prood of her death, and an even larger reward if she was brought to them alive.

Zack always did like taking care of his own problems, he didn't mind getting his hands dirty. It was Lloyd that kept Ed and Rowland around because he didn't like to get his hands dirty. Lloyd would be looking for a replacement for Ed, since he was killed by one of the Sons, trying to eliminate Avery.

He was pissed that Ed had gone off on his own to kill Avery. He really wanted to make her suffer himself. He would enjoy every last minute of her pain, he'd always enjoyed hurting people. Especially women, they deserved to be hurt.

XXX

The early morning sunlight streamed through the cabin windows waking her up. She sat up in bed, looking around the room spotting her suitcase. She eased herself out of bed, finding her workout clothes she pulled them on. She slowly crept out of the cabin, she needed a good hard run to clear her mind.

She stood on the porch, stretching her muscles, it had been awhile since she had run. She closed her eyes, taking in a breath of fresh air, she put in her earbuds, selected a playlist and took off. She had worked up a good sweat, she was headed back to the cabin. She had passed a line of trees, she was lifted off her feet.

She didn't panic, a hand went over her mouth. She clamped her teeth over fingers, the hand came away. She clawed the arm around her waist, she balled up her fist and thew it backwards connecting with the person's nose. She was dropped on the ground, she rolled to her feet to take off running again.

"Christ Avery! "

She spun around and saw Chibs holding his nose. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" She screamed at him?

He grabbed her arm shaking her. "You aren't suppose to leave on your own!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"It doesn't matter, you're still in danger!"

She spun around on her heel, running towards the cabin leaving him behind. She laughed when she heard him cursing and run after her. She knew she could out run him, she kept on running towards the cabin. She looked behind her, he was nowhere in sight, she smiled to herself.

She ran into a solid mound of flesh, bouncing onto the ground landing on her bottom. She looked up, Chibs was standing over her glaring at her. She knew this wasn't going to end well for her, she faced him with no fear. She stood up, looking him straight in the eyes never flinching.

He roughyly grabbed by the shoulder saps of her sports bra, pulling her to him. He crushed his lips to hers in a punishing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, he picked her up, holding her against him. Just like that he dropped her on the ground, walking off, whistling.

She stared at his back wondering what the fuck had just happened. If he wanted to play games with her, she was all for it. She jogged back towards the cabin, he was sitting on the couch smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. She calmly pulled off her sports bra, exposing herself, as she walked through to the bedroom. She smiled when she heard him curse, she locked the bathroom door, turned on the shower and stepped in. Game on Chibs!

XXX

She felt better after her shower, she looked through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She pulled her hair up in messy bun, she left the bedroom for the kitchen. Chibs was still sitting on the couch, he stared at her when she walked out.

She went into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at the counter, sipping from the cup. Chibs walked in eyeing her, she smiled at him over the coffee cup. He reached past her, his arm brushing against her breast reaching for a loaf of bread. He "accidentally " brushed against her again, as his arm came back across. She didn't even flinch on the outside, on the inside she wanted him to throw her up on the counter and take her.

He was standing behind her, his hot breathe on her neck. He leaned down close to her ear. "Would you like something to eat, love?"

In two seconds she may give in and throw him against the counter and take matters in her own hands. She clinched her jaw, she turning around, she stood up, and leaned into him. She ran her finger along the side of his face, looking up at him.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry...for food." She walked out of the kitchen, she didn't stop until she was out on the porch. She inhaled deeply.

 _Fuck me running! Playing with fire was fun when you're the only one doing it! It's not fun when someone is trying to burn you back! Buck up AJ, you're momma didn't raise a quitter! Be strong, bring that big Scottish biker to his knees make him beg you! He started this little war, by kissing you that way, and then dropping you on your ass. You're fucking Avery Joy Lowman, take no prisoners!_

She felt better after her little pep talk, she gave herself a few more minutes before she went back inside the cabin. He was sitting on the couch looking a little unhappy, she smiled to herself. She plopped down next to him, leaning her head back against the couch cushion.

"Juice is coming back out, to relieve me."

She smiled to herself, she didn't see him as a quitter , to tuck tail and run. "I'm sure, Juice and I will find something to entertain ourselves with."

She smiled and winked at him, she walked into the bedroom shutting it behind her. The door slammed against the wall, he picked her up, throwing her on the bed. He laid down on top of her, kissing her, his hands roaming her body.

Juice never did come back out to relieve Chibs that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hope you all are still enjoying this story! Please R &R!**

David Jokerest, had found where Avery had been hiding. A little cabin in the woods, about a hour outside of Charming, he'd followed a couple of SAMCRO out. Zack was on his way out, he wanted to handle it on his own, David was just waiting to get his reward. He was hoping to get a few hits in on Avery, if not to have a little fun with her. He hoped they could lure her away from the bikers, because quite frankly they scared the hell out of him.

He watched Zack's car slowly approach him, David got out of his car, Zack drove by shooting him leaving him to die in the street, Zack drove on ro the cabin to take care of Avery.

XXX

Chibs had left her two days ago to go back to Charming, Gemma and Nero were staying with her. It must have been some sort of punishment, for whatever misbehavior she was guilty of in the past 30 something years of life. AJ spent most of her time sitting on the front porch so she didn't have to hear the two or them, or blaring music from her earbuds. She was really going to get Chibs back for this one, she was pretty sure he was to blame.

She was leaned back in a porch chair enjoying the late summer sun, her phone was in her pocket. Nero and Gemma were inside acting like teenagers, she heard a car pulling into the drive. She looked up, not recognizing the car, she slowly got up to go inside. A bullet whizzed by her ear, shattering the window. She slowly turned around, she put her hand in her pocket, turning on her phone, and dialing, whoever she had called last, most likely Hap.

"Slowly, walk off the porch, and get in my car."

She did what was asked, Nero and Gemma came running out to the porch, as she was getting into the car. "Zack, what do you want?" He hit her with the but of the gun, she saw Nero, come towards the car, she shook her head. "I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out!"

He pulled away from the cabin, she pulled her phone out of her pocket sitting it on the seat. She hit the home button to see, who she called, Tig.

 _Okay, Tiggy! Please get me help!_ She held the phone on the seat, with her thigh, she opened a text message and started sending Chibs a text of what direction they were going.

"Where are you taking me Zack?"

"Shut up bitch!" He used his free hand to hit her.

XXX

She'd had enough, she grabbed the wheel forcing them off the road, he cursed and hit her again as the car rolled. She found her loose phone on the floor board, shoving it in her pocket. He had a hold of her shirt, so she couldn't get away, like that was going to stop her, she ripped her shirt off, pushed open the door, and crawled out of the upside down car.

She stumbled away from the car, her head was pounding, gun fire whizzed by her head. _Fuck me running!_ Her mind screamed, she knew she was in trouble, she needed to get out of there before he killed her. She stumbled towards the road, she could hear her phone ringing but she didn't have time to stop and answer it. He was right behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to drag her back down the hill. She pushed away from him, she heard the motorcycles coming, he pointed the gun right at her head. He fired it at her, she took her left arm and swiped the gun up and away, she shoved him down the hill, she was so dizzy, she crumpled into a mound on the road.

XXX

Chibs slammed his bike to a stop before anyone else, he was at her side. He'd seen the gun pointed at her head, then the struggles and both go down, he had no idea if she'd been hit or not.

"Avery, love.?" He examined her head. Her head was busted open, from hitting a dashboard of the car.

"Filip?"

"Aye!"

"My head really hurts!"

He picked her up, carrying her over to the van, it had been two days since he'd touched her. He had to take care of some things before he could be with her again. He carefully cleaned the wound, and took care of her injuries, while his brothers were trying to find Zack Barnaby. He bandaged her head wounded then checked the rest of her body.

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes, he leaned down to kiss her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth teasing her tongue. His hand slowly slid over her bra, realizing she didn't have a shirt on, he pulled his off for her to wear. . She could feel her desire growing but it quickly got distracted by the bikers coming up the hill empty handed.

"Later." He growled in her ear. She smiled, and couldn't wait for later to roll around. "Do you think you can ride on my bike?"

"Darlin, I could drive your bike, if I had to!" She smiled at him, she took his helmet and put it on, she took his hand and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

XXX

They rode off to his house, he pulled into the drive, he got off the bike, then he pulled her off. He picked her, carrying her into the house, neither one noticed the sheriffs car parked on the corner watching his house.

She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom, dumping her on the bed, he started pulling her clothes off of her. She laughed at his haste to pull her clothes off, he was naked and on top off her in one swift move. She arched her back, as he gently moved inside her, he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. He rolled over so she was on top of him, she straddled his hips, taking him inside of her, his hands were on her hips, guiding her movements, he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, she leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his face on the wall, steadying her self. He wrapped his hands around her upper back pulling her forward, so he could suck her nipples, she threw back her head, screaming his name.

She was on the edge of losing control, he shoved inside of her hard and fast, both finding climax at the same time. She collapsed on top of him, his arms went around her, holding her in place. She laid there, trying to catch her breathe and nerves. She started to get up, and get dressed. His hand closed on her arm dragging her back against him.

"Why are you always in a hurry to leave my bed?"

"I don't know what you expect from me afterward."

"Let me make it clear. I expect you to sleep next to me, until we've had enough of each other and we're ready to move on!"

She sat up looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you warming my bed Avery, not just once but all night, every night. Until we agree to move on."

She looked at him, not sure what to do with this information, true she did enjoy having sex with him, she was afraid she wouldn't want to move on, if she stayed in his bed. What if he got tired of her, and ready to move on, then she was left heart broken. She was better just to keep it sex, so she wouldn't get hurt. She needed to think about it, and to do that she needed to mot be so close to him, so she'd wait until he fell asleep.

XXX

She really needed to go on a run, she knew the answer before she asked it, after the incident with Zack yesterday, she was going to be on lock down. It was really starting to piss her off, everyone needed to just calm the fuck down and realize she had to face shit like this in her line of work. It was no different then what SAMCRO did, but because she had a vagina, she was suppose ti be weak and mild? Bullshit! Truth is, she probably could kick anyone's ass that challenged her,she was done being bossed around by men.

She put on her work out clothes, grabbed her phone and earbuds and hit the streets of Charming, while Filip was in the shower. She opened the bathroom door, yelled she was going for a run, heard him curse, then took off. She knew he was probably going to be pissed, but she'd dealt with pissed off men her whole life. She was use to it, what's the worst that could happen, he knocked her around a bit.

She needed to clear her mind, running did that for her, sex just cluttered it, especially with Filip. She had one earbud out so she could hear approaching motorcycles, she cut through some woods coming out across town. Her phone rang, she stopped glancing at caller ID, she smiled, she stopped her music.

"Hello."

His voice was very calm, she could tell he was trying not to loose his temper. "Avery, love get your arse back to the house!"

"I'm not done running, but thank you for asking!"

She ended the call to a long line of curse words, she laughed and started to run. She turned around, to head back towards the house, she cut back through the woods, she stopped, sat down on a rock turning her face up to the sun. A shadow cast over her, she cracked one eye open, to see one very angry Scot standing over her.

"You're blocking my sun!"

"I'm here to take you home."

"I'm not ready to go!"

He jerked her up from the rock, she jerked her arm out of his, she started to run back to his house. She really was about to snap on his ass, she had enough! She hit his drive, was in the house, and in the shower, before he got back to the house. He was sitting on the bed waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom.

"How do you expect me to keep you safe, if you won't do what I say?"

"1. I can keep myself safe, for some reason you, Hap, and the rest of SAMCRO think I'm not capable. 2. Last time I checked I'm a grown ass adult women, I can do what I want when I want! When I want! and 3. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

He clinched his jaw, grabbing her by the towel. "Considering I met you, as you were being chased by gunman, I can see you are a grown woman, and right now I'm..."

He kissed her roughly, he reached down unbuckling his pants, he picked her up holding her against the wall and driving inside her. She wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in his shoulder.

XXX

She knew she had to a temper, but she had always hated being told what she could and could not do! Chibs was making her absolutely crazy, she had to find something to do with herself. She was getting itchy feet, she'd been in one place way too long, it was time to go, but she liked being in Chibs bed. A sound of a lone motorcycle pipe her interest, she peeked out the window, it was Hap.

"About damn time cuz, I haven't seen you in forever!"

He got off his bike and grabbed her in his arms hugging her. "I've missed you!"

"Take me somewhere! Anywhere! Please!"

"Porno studio?"

"Yes!"

She climbed on the back of his bike, at last something interesting was going to happen. She hung on to the back of his bike, it was like when they were kids. They pulled up to the docks in Stockton. Who knew, a porn studio on the docks. She walked around the corner and found Chibs locked in an embrace with the sheriff, he had her up against the wall, her pants down, he was inside her.

XXX

She turned around trying to walk off Hap tried to stop her, she shrugged his arm off, she heard Chibs cruse. She wasn't far from her warehouse, she ran it in no time, she went in, shutting and locking the door. She refused to cry over him, or give him a thought, she heard pounding on the door, she knew exactly who it was. She ignored him, he'd go away eventually.

She pulled out the file cabinet pulled out a couple of her new IDs, she went over to her safe and pulled out some money. She changed her clothes, climbed to the roof of the warehouse to look around to see if she could get away without being noticed. She went down the fire escape, to the back parking lot, she was walking to the street when a gun was stuck in her back.

"So who are you today?" Zack's voice hissed in her ear.

 _Fuck me running!_ She took her purse and slung it as far as she could, hoping someone would find it, and come looking for her.

"I'm fucking Avery Joy Lowman!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Please forgive the F bomb explosion in this chapter, I'm feeling all sorts of Fuck wordy today!**

She was between not giving a fuck anymore and being pissed at herself for letting her guard down and getting caught by Zack. He was guiding her towards his car, she wasn't going down without a fight, she decided with not giving a fuck. She turned on him, throwing a punch, taking him by surprise, he aimed his gun at her.

"Go ahead! I don't give a fuck!" She looked at him daring him to, he didn't pull the trigger. "That's what I thought."

She went to walk way." She heard the pop, and felt the bullet enter somewhere in her back. She fell to the ground, and watched him walk off, this is where it would end for her, in the parking lot in Stockton on the docks. She heard motorcycles, she couldn't call out, she felt the blood leaving her body, her breathing getting shallow, she heard boots running toward her.

They were around her. "Sorry boys...it's too late." She closed her eyes, letting the peaceful darkness take her to a pain free place.

XXX

Chibs saw her standing there watching him fuck Althea, he didn't even know why he'd done it, she'd been there challenging him. One thing led to another, and he was inside her, Avery had just walked off without saying a word. She didn't yell, scream, or cry, she walked off. She had disappeared, he knew where she went, to her warehouse. He went there to find her, talk to her, beg her for forgiveness. She had shut him out, ignored him, he'd gone back over to Redwoody.

Althea, had smiled when she saw Avery walk off, she tried to hold onto him, but he had walked away from her. Told her it was over, to stay the hell away from him and Avery. They were heading out to try to find her, she was still in danger no matter how tough she thought she was.

XXX

Hap was riding all over the docks looking for AJ, the look of hurt in her eyes when she saw Chibs and the Sheriff going at it against the wall was something he would never forget. He wanted to just knock the shit out of Chibs for hurting her that way, because that's what he was suppose too do. it's an honor thing. He hadn't been able to find her, he was going to ride over by her warehouse one more time, to look for her.

He called Chibs to join him, hopefully, they'd find her, before she got herself into too much trouble. They rode into the parking lot and found her in a puddle of her blood, Chibs cut her shirt off of her, to look at her wound. They got her over to Redwoody, he started to take care of her gun shot wound.

XXX

She heard his voice talking to her, she didn't want to open her eyes, she was afraid it was a dream. He was calling her name, insisting she open her eyes now.

 _Fucking me running! This damn Scot is so fucking bossy!_ She wanted to open her mouth and tell him to fuck off, she'd wake up and open her eyes when she was good and ready. She drifted off to sleep or tried to, but she could still hear his damn voice. She finally gave up and opened her eyes looking at him.

"What? Leave me the fuck alone, you irritating damn Scot!"

She heard him chuckle. "Now open your eyes for me Avery, love!"

"Piss off!"

"You've been in and out for a week, you've had us scared. It's time to join us, tell us who shot you!"

"Zack Barnaby, I told him I didn't give a fuck if he shot me. Didn't think he actually would, guess he called my bluff."

'You did fucking what?"

"You heard me! He was going to kill me anyway, might as well go out that way, then being tortured." He sat down beside her on the bed, he caressed her face. She turned her face away. "Don't act like I didn't see you fucking the Sheriff."

"Avery, love, I'm sorry!"

"It's whatever, Filip, obviously you were done with me sooner and ready to move on. A heads up, might have been nice, could have saved me from getting shot. I'll have Hap, to get my shit out of your house, as soon as I'm healed enough, I'm leaving this fucking town."

"That's not true."

She winced, sitting up, then standing up on her own. "Then why? I'm done!" She started to walk off, but got weak in the knees, Chibs caught her picking her up, cradling her in his arms, he carried her back to the bed, and laying her down.

XXX

The men had gone on a run, it was just the girls at the porn studio, she was laying in the back room resting. She had walked out to watch filming because she was bored, a gentlemen had walked into the studio, and was starring at her. She had walked over to the bar, and poured herself a shot of whiskey. She wasn't paying any attention to the man that was in the studio, she thought it was someone for Lyla, he walked up to her, sticking a knife into her ribs.

"Zack, sent me to finish the job." She took her hand and slammed his head into the bar, his knife nicked her ribs. She took his wrist, and pulled it back behind him. She brought his face down on her knee.

"Lyla, I need something to tie this guy up with!" The girls tied him up, then threw him in a cage, to wait for the guys to get back from their run.

"Damn Avery, he got you. Chibs is going to kill me."

Avery lifted her shirt, looking at the cut. "It's nothing, bring me a first aid kit." She cleaned and repaired the wound herself. "There no problems."

She went back to lay down, she really didn't want to deal with Chibs when he got back, he had decided he was her protector all of a sudden. The thing that had pissed her off the most is, Hap had let him. She heard them coming in the building, Chibs should be back to annoy her, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,...

"Let me see it Avery."

"It's fine I took care of it myself."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just let me take care of you."

"Why do you have to be a pain in my ass, just leave me alone!"

She started to get up from the bed, he pushed her pack down, lifting her shirt, looking at the wound, she pushed his hands away, trying to get up. He grabbed her shoulders , she pushed him away from her, she got up from the bed. He spun her around, pulling her into his arms, he caressed her face, she looked into his eyes and something broke inside her, she crushed her lips to his kissing him. His hands entwined into her hair, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, then teasingly slid it inside her mouth.

She pushed him against the wall unbuckling his pants she pulled off her own. "Take me Filip!"

"Avery..."

"Don't you want me?" She stepped away from him.

He closed his eyes cursing, she grabbed her pants trying to control her anger. He grabbed her around the waist picking her up, and carrying her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, he took the rest of her clothes off, he took his off, climbing into bed with her. He took his time, slowly making love to her.

She lay in his arms afterwards, knowing when she walked away from him it would probably hurt her more then it would hurt him.

XXX

She woke up alone, she got up deciding today was the day to leave. She quickly got ready and got her things together, it was still early in the morning. She had made arrangements for Melody Smith to rent a car and be picked up. She walked out of the room quietly, she pulled the hat down over her face, concealing her hair. She put on the glasses, took on last look around and walked out of the door.

She got into the car, leaving Stockton. She had no concrete plans, except to get the hell out of here. She thought about heading to Seattle , she had another warehouse there, and he'd friend Xavier Cross was there. He'd give her sacuary, if she needed it.

She drove to the nearest airport, and booked a flight.

XXX

Chibs came back from getting breakfast, expecting to find her in bed. He crawled back into bed finding it empty, he went in search or her. His anger started to surge when he realized she was gone, he called Hap and Juice.

Juice could use his computer skills to hopefully track her down, they'd have to go to her warehouse and try to find all her aliases. He and Hap would find her and bring her back, come hell or high water.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them! Keep them coming!**

She watched them leave Redwoody before she went back to her own warehouse to clean it out. She opened her safe, taking all the money. She opened the file cabinet and took out several newer unused IDs. She'd left enough of a paper trail to keep Happy and Chibs busy, looking for her until she could come up with a plan. She had to get out of here before someone spotted the car, she grabbed a few more things and drove to Lodi.

She could hide in plain sight, and not be found. The first order of business, change her appearance. She got her haircut, when she was out, she wore non-descriptive clothes, she pulled at hat down over her eyes, and she wore glasses. She assumed the name Jonya Young, she was renting an apartment over a hair salon.

She was walking back from the corner store when she heard motorcycles, she stiffened, and looked down, she hadn't worn a baseball cap out. She did have big sunglasses on, she glanced up, looking at the Kuttes. It was a mixture of Grimm Bastards and Sons.

 _Fuck me running!_ She quickly walked into her apartment, hoping nobody noticed her. She slammed her door, locking it, she put her groceries away, and sat down in a chair. There was a knock on the door, she looked out the peep hole, Chibs was standing on the other side, she slowly backed away from the door.

 _Fuck me running! How did he find me so fast?_ There's no way he'd gone looking for her in Settle! Damn it! She was going to have to run again, so much for hiding in plain sight, it got her plain found, pretty plain fast.

She looked out the peep hole, he was sitting on the floor, which meant, he knew she lived there. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ She bumped into the table next to the door, knocking a vase into the floor. She heard him, get up from the floor, he started beating on the door.

"Avery, I know your'e in there! I'm not leaving you either open the door or I'm kicking it in!"

She unlocked the door and opening it, letting him in, he stormed into her tiny apartment. "Can i help you?"

"Did you really think you could hide from me? She just looked at him not answering him. "Get your things, I'm taking you back to Charming!"

Again she just stood there looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest, throwing him a challenge. She turned around, walking away from him, sitting down on the couch. She heard him swear, he walked over, slamming the door shut, he locked it, he jerked her off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because you hurt me in ways I didn't think possible! I had to leave before you did it again!" She pulled out her pack and started shoving her clothes in it. "I'll be damned if I go back with you, and give you another chance to hurt me!"

He reached out to stop her, his hand on her arm. He took the bag from her throwing it on the floor, he picked her up in his arms, she fought him. He cupped her face seeing her tears, he wiped them away. "Stop fighting me." He said quietly.

"I have to, I can't give you another piece of my heart, I'm still trying to recover from the last piece you took and broke." She picked her bag up and left him standing in stunned silence.

She grabbed her before she could get out the door, he turned her around, pushing her up against the door. "Please, Avery...come back with me. Give me a chance to make it up to you!"

He slowly started to kiss her, she couldn't resist him, she found herself kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was being lifted off her feet and carried back into her bedroom.

"Let me love you Avery!"

"Please..." She closed her eyes as he started to make love to her.

XXX

"Did you really think I wouldn't know your body, when I saw it?"

She raised her head up to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were walking down the street, and we passed you. I would know you're body anywhere, I've held you, and touched every inch of you inside and out."

She laid her head back down on his chest, his hands were making circles on her back, her hands were resting on his shoulders. She felt him lean down, kissing the top of her head. She listened to his heartbeat, she closed her eyes. She let out a nice slow breathe, trying to shake the feeling of dread coming over her. She should be feeling happy right now, but she had this overwhelming feeling of something horrible was coming. She pushed the thoughts from her head, she raised back up, looking at Filip, and smiled at him.

XXX

She had been back in Charming for two weeks, she still couldn't shake her bad feeling. She was getting ready for a party at the club, she heard Filip pull into the drive. Pulling on a pair of boots, she walked into the living room as he was walking into the house. He picked her up, holding her against him, kissing her.

She followed him out, climbing on the back of his bike behind him., she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled into the lot, he climbed off the bike helping her off. He pulled her into his arms kissing her, she smiled up at him. He took her hand leading her into the clubhouse, she walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. Happy walked up beside her kissing her check.

"How are you little cuz?"

"I'm fine Hap! How are you?"

"Been good!"

She continued to drink her beer, Chibs was still outside talking to Tig and jax. She went outside to join him, the one person she didn't want to see was out there. Althea Jarry, was talking to Filip, standing too close for comfort. She clinched her jaw, she watched her lean in kissing him, her hands going all over his body. He tried to pull away from her, but she pushed him against the wall. She stood in the shadows, hiding.

"Christ, Althea! I told you it's over, I'm with someone."

"Avery?"

"Aye...I care about her."

"That didn't stop you before!"

"I made a mistake being with you!"

"It would be too bad, if something happened to her!"

Chibs pushed her against the wall. "Don't go near her. If you touch her, it will be the last thing you'll ever do!"

She leaned against the wall, staying in the shadows watching Althea leave, and Chibs walk back into the club. she slid down the wall, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She heard the door swing open, Chibs coming out, cursing and calling her name. She stepped out of the shadows calling his name. He slowly turned towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Avery, I only want to be with you!"

"Filip...You're the only one I want!"

He pushed her back into the shadows of the club, pushing her against the wall, he undid her jeans pulling them down, he unbuckled his own pants. He held her up against the wall, pushing inside her. She could feel the rough bricks against her back, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed him, as he pushed deeper inside her. She moaned his name, he ran his hands under her shirt. She held on to his shoulders as she climaxed, he thrust into her one last time as he found his release. He kissed her, long and deep.

"You're mine, never forget that!" She smiled at him, not sure how to even answer that. He carefully, released his hold, helping her get redressed, taking her hand, leading her back inside the clubhouse.

XXX

They left several hours later, they got home, she was stripping in the bedroom, he saw the bruises on her back, from being held against the brick wall.

"Christ, love! Did I do that to you?"

"It's fine!"

He turned her around, looking at her back gently touching the bruises.

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

"Because at the time, it defiantly wasn't hurting."

He gently started kissing her bruised back, trailing kisses down. She closed her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up.

"Lets's see, what else needs kissed." He laid her on the bed and went in search of bruises that needed kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Avery knew she should say no, but Xavier Cross did save he life, so she owed him. She knew Chibs would be pissed but he'd get over it, or so she hoped. She got dressed in yoga pants, black t-shirt, a zip up black hoodie, she pulled on her boots. She got her knife and gun. She didn't like using a gun, but she'd use one if she got into a tight spot.

She pulled out her phone sending a text to Hap and Chibs.

 **Helping a friend, with a job, in San Francisco. No worries!**

She headed out the door, climbed into the jeep, heading to San Francisco. She heard her phone going off, but didn't have time to pull over, to see who was texting or calling her. She figured it was Chibs and/or Hap, telling her to get her ass back to Charming. She owed Xavier a debt, and she was going to pay it back. She was seriously thinking that this was the last job she'd do, she was considering getting out of her line of work. She was tired of running, and being someone different all the time. She was ready to be Avery Joy Lowman all the time.

Her phone continued to blow up in her bag, she reached in trying to find it with her free hand. _Damn it to hell! Fuck me running!_ Her phone slipped further down in her bag. She pulled over in a convince store parking lot to plug the address into her GPS, it was a new place for Xavier. She went to the address Xavier, had sent her, she knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. Instead of Xavier, Lloyd Barnaby, opened the door smiling at her.

"Come in Lindsey, or is it Nicole, or Melody...that's right you're real name is Avery!

She walked in, she was going to face, this head on, finish it, so she wouldn't have to worry about it any more. "Hello Lloyd, still a pervert?" That earned her a hard slap across the face. She looked at him and laughed. "Nice to see you're finally doing your own dirty work."

She stood up, and threw her own punch, landing it in his gut. He doubled over, she kneed him in the nose, she pushed him down to the floor. He rolled to his feet, got back up, pushing her against the wall, holding her against the wall.

"You're going to work in one of my clubs, pay back the money you stole. That's a lot of lap dances!"

"The hell I am!"

She applied pressure at his wrists, and pushed his hands away, breaking his hold, she pushed him away. She walked towards the door, he grabbed her wrapping his arm around her neck and the other around her waist. He dragged her to the livingroom, where another man was waiting. He stuck her with a needle full of a drug that made her go to sleep. She faded into darkness, wishing she'd remembered to check her phone and gotten a hold of Chibs or Hap.

XXX

Chibs and Juice got off their bikes in a park, in San Francisco, they's lost her again. Rat pulled up in the van, Juice jumped in opening his laptop, he'd accessed the GPS tracker on her jeep. Chibs couldn't decide if he was more pissed or half out of his mind with worry about Avery. He was ready to throttle her within an inch of her life, for taking off like this, was she out of her mind.

Zack and Lloyd Barnaby were still out there, looking for her, and she ran off to help a friend by herself to San Francisco.

"I've got her, last location 45 Tuplo St."

They jumped on their bikes, heading to the address, he was going to make sure she was okay, then shake some sense into her.

XXX

Her head was spinning, she couldn't remember how or where she was. She could barley remember her name, she slowly sat up looking around the room she was in, it was gaudy and tacky. She put her head in her hands, where the fuck was she? She had the natural instincts, she needed to get the hell out of there. Pushing herself up off the bed, her head, started to spin, she had to steady herself.

The door slammed against the wall, an older gentleman was standing at the door smiling at her.

"Good, you're awake! I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you!" He picked her up, throwing her back on the bed, ripping her clothes off of her.

She started to fight him, she knew enough that she didn't want this man touching her. She was fighting all she could, she wasn't very strong, he was winning. She let out a blood curling scream, that could be heard through out the quiet house. The man raised up, slapping her senseless , she was reeling. She knew she still needed to fight. She was pushing him, with all her might, suddenly he was lifted off of her.

She looked up, to see three leather clad men in the room. She pulled the sheet around her, shaking, staring at them, feeling even more terrified then before. One of them with scares on his face, picked the man up that was trying to rape her, and threw him against the wall. He picked him up, holding him there and drove a knife into his heart.

She closed her eyes, her head pounding, it was all too much for her to take, she gave in slipping into the peacefulness of the darkness. She felt a cold compress on the back of her neck, hot breathe on her ear.

"Avery love, open those beautiful eyes for me.'

She fluttered her eyes open, looking into warm dark ones, she knew this man, she was trying to come up with a name. She wasn't finding one, her heart knew him, as well as her body. She continued to look at him, hoping something would shake loose. His hands, were gently caressing her face, he leaned down, kissing her.

She knew her name, she saw her cousin Happy standing at the door, pacing back and forth, looking nervous. "Hap, I'm fine." He approached the bed, smiling at his cousin.

"You had us all worried, AJ! Running off like that! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry!" She closed her eyes. "But what are you talking about?" She felt the hands on her face go still,, she looked into his eyes, then to Happy.

"Don't you know me love?" She closed her eyes, then opened them, looking deep into his.

"I feel like I should know you." She touched the center of her chest. "I feel like I know you here, but here..." She points to her head. "I don't have a clue..I'm sorry."

She watched his eyes cloud over in mixed emotions, before he hugged her to him, she instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

XXX

She remembered what she did for a living, and how she ended up in Charming, she remembered finishing the job and diving away as the FBI, drove into the parking lot of the Barnaby's that's all she had of her memories. She was searching her memory banks trying to find information about the man, she was sitting behind on his bike.

They took her to the hospital in Oakland to be checked out, worried about the memory loss, wanting to make sure she was whole.

The doctor sat down with the two men. "What is your relationship with Ms. Smith?"

"I'm her cousin, this is her okd man! She went missing, when we found her, she didn't know him!"

"She's been heavily sedated, and tortured. It could be the reasons. It should eventually come back to her, don't push it. We'll need to contact the police."

They waited for the doctor to leave, they had to get out of there before the police came, they found her in a room, and got out of there. Chibs was trying to control his temper, someone had tortured her. He'd taken care of one if the Barnaby brothers, he was going to find the other and rid the world of him as well. He also wanted information on the friend she was going to help, find out what hand he had if any in this.

XXX

She followed them out into the parking lot, not saying much, she put the helmet on. She climbed on the bike behind Chibs, because she felt like it was the most natural thing to do. Wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on tight, and inhaling his scent, all seemed comforting, and like something she'd been doing for awhile. She wished she could remember him, she was leaned against him, enjoying the ride.

They pulled into the city limits of Charming, they drove through a neighborhood, stopping in front of a house. She knew it wasn't Happy's house, she looked at the back of Chibs. Wondering what she should do next, she pulled off her helmet.

"Where do you want to stay, love?"

"Before I left town, where was I living?"

"With me."

She closed her eyes. "Maybe I should, still stay here them. If you don''t mind."

He leaned in, kissing her. "That will be fine."

He helped her from the bike, leading her into the house, in the next few days, he'd learn to be a patient man.


	12. Chapter 12

_She never felt such pain, he took great pleasure in hurting her. He laughed every time he shocked her with the car battery, she eventually just shut down from the pain._ She screamed, sitting bolt up right in bed, the door flew open.

Filip was at her side, pulling her into his arms, she screamed louder and was hitting at him. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing him. "Avery love! Look at me!"

She was shaking in his arms, she leaned forward laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm okay." He lifted her face, looking into her eyes, he saw the fear, it was like a knife to his heart.

"No one is going to hurt you! You're safe." He kissed her forehead, she had a small flashback, of laying in his arms, in this bed. She closed her eyes, trying to get more of the memory, but it was gone as fast as it came. He moved his arm, she winced, and inhaled sharply from pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay."

"Let me see your wounds." She sat up lifting her shirt, she heard him curse. He gently touched the burns, bruises, and cuts on her back. "Let me take care of them."

She pulled off her shirt, she laid down on her stomach as he applied medicine to her wounds. His hands were gentle and soft. "Let me see the front of you." She closed her eyes, rolling over, letting him see her. "Christ, love."

She felt the same soft, gentle hands, caring for her wounds, tears were streaming down her face. She pulled on her t-shirt, hiding her face in her hands, he leaned down kissing the top of her head.

She laid back down, in his bed, watching him walk towards the door. "Please stay, with me."

He walked back to the bed, crawling in and holding her gently in his arms. She closed her eyes, she felt safe, she started to drift off to sleep. A memory came flooding back, of being with him in the clubhouse. She sat up, looking down at him, sleeping, she touched his face. His eyes slowly opened, he held her wrist smiling at her. She smiled back at him, he reached up, caressing her face. She closed her eyes, trying to catch any memory she could.

"Do you remember me...us?"

"I'm getting flashes.."

She leaned down to kiss him, he entwined his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his, kissing her back. She hoped kissing him would break down the wall blocking her memory, nothing came back, she frowned she was hoping. He pulled back looking in her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face.

"It will come back to you."

She hoped so, she was worried he'd get tired of waiting, and find someone else.

She woke up with her head on his chest, there was something very familiar about how she was sleeping in his arms. His arms were around her, holding her in place, she could hear his heart beating, she inhaled deeply. His hands were running up and down her arms, he kissed to top of her head. She closed her eyes again, she had a memory of trying to get up from his bed. Him dragging her back down with him, telling her, that he wanted her to warm his bed, until they were done with each other.

She sat up quickly, looking down at him, he pulled her back to him. "What is it love?"

She just looked at him, shaking her head, she didn't want to say anything until she had everything back. "Just another dream. I'm fine."

XXX

She pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, she was going for a run, she wanted to clear her mind, or hopefully fill it up with memories. It was just her on the open road, the sun shining on her, a cool early morning breeze blowing on her face. She felt free for the first time in days, she ran through the woods, across town. She headed back to Filip's house, she opened the door, walking in, she was bathed in sweat.

He was pacing the livingroom, he was on the phone and he was furious. "Have you any idea, how worried I've been?" He grabbed her by the arms shaking her, something broke inside her.

She just shrugged his hands off of her. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I can take care of myself, I'm a grown ass women!"

She pushed away from him, trying to walk away, he picked her up, holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, he pulled away from her, trying to end the kiss. She wouldn't let him, she crushed, her lips to his, she heard him groan.

"Love me Filip, help me remember."

"Avery love...are you sure?"

"Take me into our bedroom, and love me."

He carried her into the bedroom, slowly undressing her, he pulled off his boxers crawling into bed with her. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her breast, he took her nipple into his mouth and gently sucked it. She moaned his name, he moved his hand down between her thighs, he slips two fingers inside her, she arched her back. He slowly moves them in and out of her, she calls his name, begging for more of him.

He raises above her, gently nudging her legs apart, he enters her slowly, a little at a time, taking his time loving her. She moves her hips slowly, meeting him with each thrust. She bends her knees, bringing them up to his waist, giving him more access. He couldn't hold back, he thrust deep inside her, she screamed his name. She wrapped her body around him, holding him in place. She shivered as she found her release, Filip collapsed on top of her minutes later. Kissing her lip, he rolled over laying on his back, he pulled her into his arms, so she was resting on his chest.

She lay in his arms, with her head on his chest, he was running his hands up and down his arms. She wanted to ask him, but was afraid of his answer but she needed to know the answer. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Why so serious?"

"What am I to you?""

"You're mine."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Avery.."

"Do I matter to you? Before I waste me time, trying to find a memory, that may not even be there. Do you have any feelings for me?"

"It's complicated!"

"Got it! I'm you're fuck buddy...nothing more, nothing less. That's why I caught you fucking the Sheriff, she's the one you really want, but because of the club, that's impossible, so you settle for me."

She got up from, the bed, she winced because she revealed a recovered memory. he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. She slung his hand off her arm, looking down at him laying in bed, she felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"No...Avery..."

"I remember seeing you with her, the pain it caused me then and now. I think it best, if I found a place of my own."

"Avery...please!"

She slowly started to get dressed, she shoved clothes in a bag, Chibs was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing his boxers, looking helpless. Avery looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, she wanted him to stand up and fight for her. He was going to let her just walk away, she obviously didn't mean that much to him. She gave him one last look, before she walked out the door.

She really had no place to go, and no way to get there. She walked out to the highway, clueless as what to do with herself.

 _Buck up Avery Joy, you're mamma didn't raise you to be a crybaby, whine ass over a man! Get over it, it's just a broken heart, nobody died over one. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and walk on. You don't have time for fairy tales and nonsense like love, who were you kidding, thinking it was love. He's a biker, they don't stick with one women, you knew that from the start. Go get drunk and forget Filip "Chibs" Telford because five seconds after you walked out his door, he forgot about you._

She felt slightly better after her tough love pep talk to herself, step one getting the hell out of Charming, for real this time. She didn't care if she left a paper trail a mile long, she was out. She rented a car, and headed out of town, to where ever the road would take her.

XXX

It had been a simple question she'd asked him, and he froze. All he had to do was say, "Yes, you mean something to me. I love you!" but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. He had just let her pack up and leave, without a fight. He quickly got dressed, to go after her, she couldn't have gotten that far, she was on foot. He called Juice, to track her down, seeing if she used her credit card or phone, to locate her.

He knew finding her would be next to impossible, she could disappear, like the earth opened up and swallowed her. He was hoping luck would be on his side, he had to put things right between them. He loved her, he was afraid to tell her because of what happened with Jimmy O and his ex-wife. He was afraid someone would take her from him, and hurt her, if they knew his true feelings for her.

He now was afraid of what would happen to her, if he didn't tell her. He remembered her reaction when she found him with Althea, she ended up getting shot. She would have died if, he and Hap hadn't found her. She actually told the bastard to shoot her, damn it, she was too fearless sometimes. Hap was out looking for her too, as was several other members of the club.

"Damn it...Avery Joy where did you run off to?"

XXX

She sat in the car at the city limit sign, slumped over the wheel of the car, crying. The pep talk she'd given herself didn't last long, she found her thoughts going back to him. Even though her mind was all twisted up, and couldn't remember him 100%, her heart and body, knew him. She knew she loved him, she hated that, knowing he didn't feel the same and never would.

She heard motorcycles coming her direction, she kept her head lowered, hoping they'd pass by, she breathed a sigh of relief as they rode past her. She leans back in her seat, closing her eyes resting them. She didn't hear the returning motorcycles, she was startled awake, by the pounding on her window. She jerked awake, she saw Chibs, standing outside her car.

She couldn't decide if she should get out of her car, ot take off for parts unknown.


	13. Chapter 13

Xavier sat in his hotel room, hating himself, he and Avery had been friends for years. They'd helped each other with numerous jobs, always had each others backs, he was even in love with her. He'd sworn a long time ago to protect her, and now he was having to go back on his promise. He had fallen in deep with the wrong people, he thought he'd paid his debt, when he helped Lloyd.

He was sickened when he thought of the hours of torture she went through because of him, the only reason she left the safety of Charming was to "help" him. He was relieved when the bikers busted in and saved her. The fact that Lloyd was killed in the process was just that much better, he thought he was in the free and clear to move on. Yet, here he sits in Charming doing Zack's bidding, his job is to bring Avery to him.

It was either Xavier's life or Avery's, and he was a selfish bastard he wanted to live.

XXX

She unbuckled her seat belt, reached down unlocking her door, Chibs opened the door. He reached into the car pulling her out into his arms, kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Her head was telling her to push away, get back in the car, peel out and run, before you get hurt again. Her heart was telling her to stop running, to fight for him, tell him how you felt.

He broke off the kiss first, he caressed her face. "Avery...you matter to me!"

"Flilip..." Her heart and head were having an epic battle with each other, she didn't want to be vulnerable and be hurt again. "I'm sorry I ran."

She hid her feelings away, going with protecting her heart she knew she couldn't take another hit. It was better this way, not admitting her feelings, nobody got hurt, she could walk away in the end. She followed him back to his house, as soon as they were inside, he had her in his arms again. Holding her and kissing her, carrying her to the bedroom. She started to wonder if their whole relationship was noting but sex, which would fit her belief that's all she was someone to have sex with, nothing more, nothing less.

XXX

"I need you to come with me to TM. So you'll be safe, so I'll know you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine here."

He pulled her into his arms, cupping her face. "One of the Barnaby is still out there, wanting to hurt you! Please love, I'm asking you, come where I know you'll be safe."

She couldn't resist the pledding look in his eyes. He looked desperate, for her answer. Worried that she'd deny him this request, she actually thought about it. Not because she was stubborn, okay maybe because she was a little bit stubborn, but because she just didn't see the threat. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes she debated on her answer.

Say yes, make him happy, give him control over her, or say no for no other reason except she was just being independent, she wasn't use to depending on others for her well being.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "If anything happened to you..."

"I'll go."

She followed him out the door, he helped her onto hid bike. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she forgot everything for the short ride to TM. She was in love with him but to afraid go admit it, she couldn't find the courage to tell him. The ride was over too fast, he pulled into the lot parking his bike along the row with the others. She pulled off her helmet, hanging it off the handlebars. She went to walk away, his arms snake around her waist, drawing her to him. He kissed her, with a desperate need.

"Stay in the clubhouse today."

She wanted to argue with him, but something in his eyes, and in his voice made her want to do as he asked.

She cupped his face. "Okay! "

She wasn't happy about being confined to being in doors again, she knew he had his reasons. She walked into the clubhouse, sitting down at the bar. She fixed herself a cup of coffee, wondering how she was going to entertain herself that day.

XXX

Xavier sat across the street in the van, waiting for the distraction. He knew she was under watch, but he was promised a distraction, so he could go in and take her without hassle. He was getting antsy waiting, he had to be quick. He had only one shot at grabbing her, he had to get it right.

He watched as a group of bikers rode out of the lot, this was it, time to grab her. He drove onto the lot slowly, looking to see of there were any witness. He turned the van around parking it in next to the clubhouse house doors.

He got out, approaching the doors looking around, no one was on sight, he slowly opened the door walking into the clubhouse. She was standing at the bar talking to a biker, and a little boy. He slid in picking up the little boy holding a gun to his head.

XXX

Avery looked up to see Xavier grabbing Abel and holding a gun to his head, Tig turn around pulling his gun out.

"Xavier, what are you doing? "

"I need you to come with me!"

"Put him down! I'll do whatever you want."

Tig grabbed her arm to stop her, she looked at him and shook her head. She took Abel from Xavier's arms handing him to Tig

"Why Xavier?"

"Because I owe people. I'm sorry!"

"I thought we were friends?"

She was stalling hoping that the others would come in, and stop him. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the clubhouse. Tig put Abel down, the little boy ran for the back rooms. Tig pulled his gun out to take aim at Avery. Xavier turned around pointing the gun at Avery's head, Tig lowered his gun.

Xavier dragged her out of the clubhouse house into the van, he hit her with the gun knocking her out. He tied her hands and feet up, throwing her roughly into the van, he peeled out of the parking lot. Tig came running out, firing shots at the van.

XXX

She came to in a warehouse, her head was pounding, she slowly sat up, her eyes focused on Zack and Xavier. Xavier looked at with sarow in his eyes, Zack looked happy. She noticed that she was surrounded by bombs.

 _Fuck me running!_ She wouldn't show fear, she wouldn't give Zack Barnaby the satisfaction in showing him any emotion, except maybe one. She smiled at him, then started to laugh.

"You may kill me today, but know that my cousin and his friends, will hunt you down and make you fie a horrible painful death!"

Zack grabbed her by the shirt and slapped her. She looked at Xavier and gave him a look of pity. "You're pathetic, rats they will take pleasure in killing you!"

Both men left the warehouse, the bombs were set to go off in five minutes. She started to work on the ropes, trying to get free if them. She had to get out of here, no one knew where she was. She worked the ropes loose enough to slip out of them.

One minute to go, she ran to the door it was looked. She ran to the other three doors all locked from the outside, she was in a panic. She sat on the floor with her head in her hands, she glanced at the timer.

 _Fuck me running!_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...BOOM!


	14. Chapter 14

Xavier and Zack pulled away from the building, far enough away to watch the building explode. Zack turned to Xavier and drove a knife into his chest, watching the shocked look on his hace, he, laughed. Zackk pushed him off the dock, watching him sink. Zack looked at his watch and mentally began the count down, he felt giddy inside, his nightmare was about to end.

The little bitch was getting exactly what she deserved, he was looking forward to her demise. In the distance he could hear the rumble of motorcycles. He left the van, and climbed atop another ware house close enough to watch, and not be noticed or hit by any debris.

He sat dow waiting for it to happen, if he was lucky the explosion would take out a couple of those asshole bikers. Hopefully, the ones that killed his brother.

XXX

SAMCRO pulled into the parking lot surrounding the van, quickly getting of their bikes, pulling guns from their Kuttes. Chibs slowly opened the door, finding Xavier a bloody mess clinging for life. He grabbed Chibs by his Kutte.

"I'm sorry, he made me. Hurry, you can save her before, in the building." He took his last breath closing his eyes. Chibs ran for the warehouse, Happy wad close behind him, the explosion knocked them to their feet. They were instantly up running for the building, intent on going on, to save Avery.

It took two men, tackling Chibs and two tackling Happy to keep them from running into the building. They both struggled trying to continue to the building. Jax had a hold of Chibs

"It's too late, brother..she's gone!"

The six men sat in the parking lot, watching the building burn. "We need to go, the fire and police departments will be here soon. Let's go to Redwoody. " Jax said.

Chibs and Happy walked to their bikes feeling numb and in shock. "I want Zack Barnaby!" Chibs said.

He wanted to avenge Avery's death, make him pay for everything he'd done to her. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, seeing Zack, he let out an angry yell. He climbed the building, planning on killing him.

Chibs grabbed him by the collar and slammed his fist into his face. He picked him up by the shirt front and glared into his eyes.

"I want you to feel the fear and the pain like she did!" He threw him off the warehouse, he landed on the pavement below with a thud. Happy picked him up, and started to drag him to the burning building. Chibs slid down the ladder, running across the lot. He picked Zack up by the feet, Happy picked him up by the arms, they threw him in the fire.

They heard his screams as they ran for their bikes, riding out of the parking lot the five miles to Redwoody.

Chibs felt numb and guilt, he never told Avery he loved her. She died not knowing what she ment to him. He felt anger and guilt because he didn't make it to the warehouse in time to save her and he wasn't at the clubhouse to keep her safe and from leaving with Xavier.

He pulled into the lot of Redwoody, not wanting to get off his bike. He wanted to go home and be aline with his thoughts. He followed his brothers inside the studio, he was going to have a few drinks and head home.

XXX

Avery sat in the corner of the warehouse, feeling hopeless and helpless. She looked around in a panic trying to find a way out, any way to escape. She walked to the opposite corner of the room, finding an escape hatch door. She pulled it open, it was a fifty foot drop over water.

She stepped into the hole as the timer clicked down to one, she was hitting the water as the building exploded. Fiery debris fell around her as she plunged deep into the water. She swam under water a ways before breaking the surface, wanting to get away from the fire.

She broke the surface, trying to get her bearings, and figure out her location. She knew Redwoody was five miles from here. She was sure she could make it, she knew she'd find help, if she could make it. She started her swim, staying close to the docks.

She finally made it, feeling exhausted she climes to shore. She climbed to the top of the docks, stumbling to the Redwoody building. There was no one around, she was afraid that no one was here, she wouldn't be able to get help.

She started beating on the door with what little strength she had left. Nothing, nobody was here. She started to panic and cry. She took off her boots and started beating on the door harder, and harder. She was leaning on the door, she was exhausted, soaking wet, and freezeing. The door swung open.

"We're fucking closed, asshole!"

She looked at Jax. "Help me." She feel into his arms, collapsing in an exhausted heap.

He swept her up in his arms, not believing his eyes. "Son of a bitch! Chibs..Happy!"

He carried the soaking wet, unconscious Avery into Redwoody, to the grieving men at the bar.

XXX

Both me turned at the sound of their name being called by Jax. Chibs saw him carrying the women in his arms. He slowly walked towards Jax, he pushed the wet, tangled mass of hair out of her face.

"Christ, Avery!"

He took her from his arms, cradling her in his gentlely. Touching her face, he kissed her lips. Happy walked up to Chibs, looking at his cousin, he kissed her forehead. He had tears in his eyes, as he looked at his brother.

"How did she survive?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. I need to get her warm and dry."

Chibs carried her to a bedroom, peeling off her clothes, he could feel the coolness of her skin. He climbed into bed with her. Holding her close, trying to get her to warmed up. He checked her body for visible injuries and found none. He was worried about her having internal injuries and taking her to be checked out by the doctor.

He touched her face again to make sure she was really here, and not some figment of his drunken mind. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, she was really her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest to get her warm. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

XXX

She woke up, sitting straight up in bed looking around, trying to figure out where she was, exactly. The room was dark and cold, the last thing she remembers was jumping through the escape hatch door into the water and swimming. Two strong arms went around her, trying to hold her in place. She struggled against them.

"Avery, you're safe." She relaxed hearing Chibs voice.

"Xavier and Zack?"

"Taken care of..."

She laid back down in the bed, holding his hand. She looked into his eyes, she raised up to kiss him, his arms went around her. "I need a shower, do you think you could find me some clean clothes."

"Aye, love."

He kissed her before leaving the room to see what he could find for her to wear. He was back within minutes with something suitable. He walked into the bathroom, and found her sitting on the floor of the shower crying.

He pulled her out of the shower, wrapping her in a towel. "Avery?"

"I remember San Francisco..."

He carried her into the bedroom, still wrapped on the towel, sitting on the bed he placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me the whole of it."

"Filip..." She whispered his name, tears in her eyes. "Please...don't"

She laid her head on his shoulder, she wanted to shield him from it, the pain she had endured. She knew he'd take it personal that he couldn't protect her from it, even though she was at fault.

Chibs wrapped his hands around her face. "Tell me what happened to you."

She closed her eyes. "I went because Xavier needed my help with a job. He saved my life and I owed him one. When I got to the address he gave me Lloyd Barnaby answered the door, I fought hard to get away from him, he drugged me. When I woke up, he would hook up a car battery and shock me. I passed out from the pain. The next time I woke up, he was in bed with me, and you were there."

"Christ Avery!"

"It's over now."

"Look at me! How did you escape the warehouse?"

"Xavier, didn't tie me up, tightly. I was able to get loose from my ropes. I found an escape hatch in the floor, I hit the water and swam for Redwoody, to find you and help."

He cupped her face, pulling her lips to his. "I love you Avery Joy. You have my heart!"

She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face. She wasn't sure how to respond to what he had just said.


	15. Chapter 15

Her mind was racing, along with her heart. She had never in her life been afraid until this moment, standing in front of this man. Still in his arms, she opened her eyes, staring into his dark ones. He was waiting for an answer, she was trying to form the words to say something back to him, anything back. He released her from his hold, stepping away from her, she saw it briefly, the look of hurt in his eyes.

He started to walk out the door, thinking she'd rejected him. "Filip, wait!" He paused not turning around to look at her. "I love you too!"

He walked back to her, picking her up in his arms, she leaned down kissing her. "What took you so long?"

"I'm scared, I've never felt this way about anyone!"

"What are you afraid of love?"

"Everything! Being hurt, hurting you!"

He kissed her gentlely, laying her on the bed, he laid down next to her. He looked into her face, stroking the her hair.

"Avery Joy, I swear to you I will do my best not to hurt you. You have my whole heart, I love you! Don't be afraid, to love."

She looked into his eyes and started to cry. "Filip, I love you. I've never said that to another man. I love you, with all my heart. I trust you!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, he wiped them away. "Promise me, you won't run away from me?"

She looked up at him smiling. "I don't have a reason to run anymore. Everything I want is right here."

They slowly undressed each other, staring into each others eyes, they took their time making love to one another.

XXX

She woke up in his arms, she raised her head off his chest to look at him. He was awake looking at her. "Take me home?"

"Where do you call home?"

She closed her eyes, sitting up looking at him and smiling at him. "Wherever you are."

He pulled her close to him. "Avery love..."

She closed her eyes, thinking he didn't want her to move in with him, maybe it was too fast and too soon. "It's okay, I can find my own place..."

"I want you with me, I just wanted to make sure it's what you wanted."

She smiled at him. "Take me home."

They both got out of bed, getting dressed they walked into the empty studio, and out to his bike. She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on tight. She had spent most of her life running away, but finally after all this time she found love.


End file.
